


As To Matters of Dress

by Cinaed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossdressing Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, his brain stuttering to a stop, because the fact that Suki found him attractive dressed as a Kyoshi warrior is, well, really, really hot, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As To Matters of Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Sokka/Suki, experimentation.

"Hey, I looked _good_ in that make-up."

Sokka says it as a joke, because he's Sokka and humor comes to him as naturally as breathing. (Sometimes, even more naturally.) Somehow the joke twists and contorts into something else the second the words leave his lips, though, because Suki's expression tightens, her eyes darkening.

For a second he thinks she's angry. Then her tongue darts out to lick her lips, her gaze flickering up and down his body, and he realizes she's not angry at all.

He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, his brain stuttering to a stop, because the fact that Suki found him attractive dressed as a Kyoshi warrior is, well, really, really hot, actually. The only sounds are the crackling fire and Aang snoring in a nearby tent.

"I--" Sokka starts, and then stops, swallowing hard.

Suki ignores his pitiful attempt at speech, for which he's grateful. "Yes, you did," she says instead, mouth curving into a warm smile that darkens her eyes all the more and brings a flush to her cheeks. She pauses, then, and if Sokka didn't know Suki was amazing and wonderful and totally fearless, he'd swear she was hesitating.

"I have some make-up. In my tent," she says with a careful emphasis on the last three words.

If Sokka thought he was having trouble thinking before, his mind completely shuts down at what he's pretty sure is an offer to come back to her tent.

"That's, um-- yes?" he says helplessly, and must get his stunned enthusiasm across somehow, because Suki grins at him and stands, extending a hand. He takes it, feeling her strong fingers curl around his even as his stomach tightens with excitement and anticipation and, yeah, mostly nerves.

Suki's tent is small, but he and Suki squeeze themselves in, Sokka sitting next to her bedroll as Suki shifts through her belongings. The moonlight streams through the tent's opening, casting her face in shadow. Her hands move deftly enough, and in a moment she has the container of make-up and a victorious smile.

"Come here," she says. It's not quite an order and not quite a request.

Sokka moves closer to her, still on his knees, until they are kneeling face-to-face, close enough that he can feel her breath on his face as she says, "Keep still."

He can't help but shut his eyes as her fingertips brush his face. The light touch sends a shock through his entire body, and he has to bite his lower lip to keep from disobeying her and leaning into the touch. The make-up is cool as she applies it to his skin, brushing her fingers across his cheekbones, his jaw, the pressure point right between his eyes.

Each touch makes him ache, until his hands are clenched at his side and he's biting at the inside of his mouth to keep from whimpering a little. In a totally manly way, of course.

It feels like forever before Suki's hands finally pull away and her voice, low and throaty, says, "Perfect."

When he opens his eyes, she is staring at him with frank appreciation. There's so much hunger in her face that he can't keep from leaning forward, has to give into the temptation that's been trembling through him ever since the first touch of her hand against his skin.

Her mouth is warm and eager against his, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders. Her legs open, and he presses himself closer, laughing a little hysterically against her lips as he tumbles them both onto the bedroll. It's not the most graceful of gestures, their bodies hitting the bedroll with a thud that steals Sokka's breath; but then Suki wraps her legs around his waist and flips them both, so that she's straddling him.

Sokka can't quite believe this is happening even as she rolls her hips against his and drags a groan from his lips. Even through their clothing, he can feel the heat radiating from her body, the press of her hips against his. Already he can see where their kisses have left smears of make-up on Suki's face, which probably shouldn't be as hot as it is. He presses a kiss to her throat at the pulse-point, feels her moan and arch against him. When he pulls away, her throat is marked with paint.

Suki arches against him again, moving to a rhythm Sokka is eager to copy. Her face is flushed and she sounds breathless as she kisses just behind his ear and whispers, "Can't wait to get you in a Kyoshi uniform and undress you."

That's the tipping point, those words said in Suki's low, eager voice. The thought of Suki undressing him with her hot, clever hands, kissing his bare skin, peeling away layer after layer of clothing until he's completely exposed-- he comes, blinded as his entire body arches, grinding against her as stars explode beneath his closed eyes.

He collapses against the bedroll, arms dropping to his side as he gasps for breath, feeling too good to panic about how quick that had been. After a second, Suki drapes herself across his body, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When he opens his eyes, Suki is smiling at him, a warm, satisfied look he's never seen before. "That was...." he begins and trails off, because there are no words or qips for this moment. "Amazing," he says at last, though it seems inadequate.

"Yes," Suki agrees. She presses herself closer, and Sokka feels something warm fill his chest as she rests her head against his chest. He strokes her hair, listens as their breathing both evens out, and smiles to himself in the dark.

"Next time, we can both wear the make-up and uniform," he suggests hopefully, and is rewarded by Suki's laughter.


End file.
